Songs of Love and Loss
by heavensent666
Summary: Songfics of our favourite HSM characters. Falling in love and being broken hearted, again and again and again.
1. As long as you're mine

**A/N: Yep, I wrote another one. Sorry. I'll get back to the others. But I love this song, and I just felt like writing this. I recommend you go get the song off YouTube or something and listen to it while you read. (It's 'Wicked – as long as you're mine', the one with Indina Menzel)**

* * *

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez sat next to each other on her bed. Ever since she had moved to his school a few months ago they had been spending more and more time together. To say there was rising sexual tension was like saying the sky was quite big; freaking obvious and a gigantic understatement.

Gabriella had mentioned that her mother would be home late that night, and Troy didn't need to be asked to come over. They were sitting close but not actually touching, (Troy was trying to subtly edge his way over) each with one of the earphones to Gabriella's ipod (her CD player was broken). Neither had spoken through the last three songs and if someone didn't break the silence soon both felt they might do something crazy out of the rising strain of their attraction to each other.

Gabriella was casting her mind around for something to say, anything, when she realised what song had just started playing. The ipod was on shuffle and she would never have chosen this song with Troy right there listening. She couldn't change it, it would be too obvious, she'd just have to sit it out.

Troy glanced uncertainly at Gabriella as the music slowed and what sounded like a love song came on, but she was determinedly staring in front of her. Sure enough it was from the Wicked soundtrack. A Broadway musical Gabriella had seen some time ago. And this just happened to be the song where Fiyero and Elphaba were declaring their love for each other. Gabriella watched the wall fixedly as Elphaba began to sing.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee,_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me._

Gabriella had never felt so embarrassed, annoyingly this song was describing exactly how she felt about Troy. Except for the obvious fact that he didn't feel the way she did. Except everyone always said… and he defiantly liked being with her… maybe…

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

_I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline,_

_And if it turns out it's over too fast,_

_I'll make every last moment last._

The song was right; she may never get a chance like this again. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella reached the short distance and held his hand in hers, but she couldn't look at him.

_As long as you're mine…_

Troy couldn't believe it. Gabriella's hand was so soft and smooth. He looked over to her, deciding now was the time to tell her that he had been in love with her for weeks. She still wasn't looking at him. A male voice began.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,_

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes._

Troy hadn't heard this song before, but he thanked it now for having lyrics that seemed to tell Gabriella to look at him. Those bright blue eyes, met the deep brown ones. And suddenly Troy couldn't say a word.

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell,_

_And somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell!_

As Troy reached out his spare hand and stroked Gabriella's cheek, she felt she could hardly breathe. She couldn't believe what was happening, and she knew what came next.

_Every moment, as long as you're mine,_

_I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time._

That was it. As good a que as she was ever going to get. Gabriella leaned in slightly and softly pressed her lips against his, just for a moment, before pulling away. Troy looked at her, almost into her.

_Say there's no future for us a pair,_

_And though I may know I don't care._

Troy, one hand now in her hair, brought Gabriella's face back to his so that once again their lips could crash together. It was not nearly as sweet as the kiss she had given him, and it was not about to get any sweeter. They practically melted into each other as Fiyero and Elphaba sang in unison.

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

Troy's hands had moved to her waist and Gabriella's to behind his neck. One of them had parted their mouth and now a full on battle was going on between their tongues.

_Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine!_

Troy's hands snaked under her top, their breathing got more ragged, and after a second of confusion, it was off. Troy's followed almost immediately.

_Borrow the moonlight, until it is through,_

Gabriella pushed herself onto Troy so that she was straddling him. The kissing resumed, if possible even more heatedly.

_And know I'll be here holding you,_

Troy fiercely pulled Gabriella closer to him and began kissing down her neck. She was gasping for air.

_As long as you're mine._

As the song faded, Gabriella and Troy finally rolled back onto the bed. The earphones fell out, but they were too busy to notice. More layers of clothing were being shed as the final lines were almost whispered.

_What is it?_

_It's just- for the first time, I feel… wicked._

**

* * *

**

A/N: So did you like that? I think I'm happy with how it came out. Review. xoxox


	2. Invisible

**A/N: Hello my dears. I know lots of people hate me for my lack of updating skills but here is a little songfic that came into my head. The song is Invisible by Taylor Swift, I love it. **

_

* * *

_

She can't see the way your eyes, they light up when you smile

Gabriella Montez was leaning against her locker in East High, staring at the object of her affection, Troy Bolton. He was everything Gabriella could ever imagine wanting in a boy, whenever she saw him she felt breathless from his perfection and heartbroken because he would never be hers. You see, Troy Bolton had a girlfriend, who he loved.

_  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

The girl in question walked up to Troy and touched his hair, he stopped midsentence in his conversation with his friends, a look of ecstasy on his face. However a second later someone had called out and Sharpay Evans turned and walked up the hallway without so much as a goodbye.

_  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

As Sharpay walked Troy's eyes followed her longingly, she walked right past Gabriella who held her breathe as his blue eyes were set to connect with hers. But his eyes slid right over her, never flickering from his girlfriend's retreating form. Gabriella sighed and turned back to her locker.

_  
But you are everything to me_

It wasn't like Troy didn't like Gabriella, they were definitely friends. They did assignments together, hung out and laughed a lot. But she was also the person that he spoke to, the only person he wasn't afraid to tell anything to.

_  
And I just wanna show you_

She knew his doubts, hopes, fears and dreams. Many times they had spoke deeply into the night over the phone, only to wake up in the morning and find the phone lying next to them, and the other person sleeping quietly on the line.

_  
She don't even know you_

Troy had spent countless hours explaining to Gabriella how much he loved Sharpay, how he needed her and wanted her and was so scared of losing her. Gabriella could never bring herself to tell him that he was just a toy to Sharpay.

_  
She's never gonna love you like I want to_

Gabriella had been hopelessly in love with him for months. She tried to let him know and maybe get him to fall for her too, knowing all the while that it was useless. But she never felt with anyone the way she felt when she was with him. No pretence, absolute comfort, perfection.

_  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

And while Troy was definitely happy when he was with Gabriella, it was nothing, nothing to how he was when he was with Sharpay. He would lose track of everything going on around him, and forget whatever conversation he was having.

_  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible_

When Gabriella and Troy were in the middle of something, with one word or look from Sharpay Troy would walk after her, never turning back to see the girl he left behind, whose heart had just been chipped away a little more. He was never walking in line with Sharpay, but just a half-step behind.

_  
There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

Gabriella cheered louder than anyone as Troy dribbled the ball up the court. He was so strong yet graceful, easily lobbing the ball down to his teammates, making all the other players look like complete amateurs. His face was set as he sprinted down the court.

_  
But she's never gonna see the light_

As the Wildcats scored Troy snuck a look over at the stands, Gabriella followed his gaze and saw Sharpay sitting in the excited crowd, carefully filing her nails. Pausing every now and then to turn her hand and see the effect of the light on her manicure.

_  
No matter what you do_

Back on court Troy dodged every member of the other team to make a spectacular shot on the final buzzer, securing their victory. Sharpay ran over and wrapped her arms around him, for a moment his face lit up, until her mobile buzzed and she let go to answer the text.

_  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

Gabriella turned and led the crowd in a massive cheer for the Wildcat team and, in particular, Troy. After all that was her job as head cheerleader, a position that had not been easy to get, but Troy didn't notice the careful spelling of his name as she topped the pyramid. He was watching the doorway Sharpay had left just through.

_  
And everything that we could be_

No one else seemed to understand it either, surely Troy, as the top East High athletic male, should fall for the head cheerleader. Gabriella didn't know what else she could do. Troy had finally snapped back to reality and was smiling around, announcing the victory party at his house.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

Gabriella went to Troy's house before the party, as always, she had brought her clothes to the game, certain of a win, and now showered and changed in his bedroom. There were photos of Sharpay everywhere and yet Gabriella knew that she had been in this room many more times than Sharpay.

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

Gabriella smiled as Troy walked in, looking delicious after his shower, his hair slightly damp. He asked her opinion on which shirt he should wear and Gabriella had to resist throwing herself at him. However the sight of his bare chest gave her an idea, subtlety clearly wasn't working.

_And you just see right through me_

Gabriella pulled the dress she was wearing over her head and faced Troy front on, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. There was silence as he stared at her, Gabriella held her breath and he took a step towards her. But then there was the sound of a car pulling up outside and Troy jumped, turned, and left the room.

_But if you only knew me_

Gabriella sighed and pulled her dress back on. She had tried everything. She had been his sweet friend, head cheerleader, sexy and hard-to-get, secret keeper and now half naked in his bedroom. How was it that he didn't have the slightest attraction to her?

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible _

_  
_Now dressed, Gabriella left Troy's bedroom and followed him downstairs. People were now arriving and the music was pumping. Troy looked up as she walked in, he opened his mouth as if to speak but then Sharpay arrived and he forgot whatever he was going to say.

_  
Like shadows in a faded light_

It was late, now the party had definitely started, people were dancing, drinking and laughing. Gabriella was seating on the window seat by herself, slowly drinking a can of coke, watching as Troy danced with Sharpay. A girl called over to Sharpay who smiled at Troy then walked away.

_  
Oh, we're invisible_

Sharpay was now standing quite near Gabriella, she ran her eyes over Sharpay's outfit. She knew that Troy had given his girlfriend many gifts, most of his money went towards them and he spent days agonising over whether she would like them. There had been two bracelets, three necklaces, a pair of earrings and a promise ring. Gabriella saw that Sharpay was not wearing any of them.

_  
I just wanna look in your eyes, and make you realise_

Gabriella stood very suddenly, leaving her drink. She swept past Sharpay and walked directly up to Troy. As she approached he turned and looked right at her. Without a word Gabriella took his hand and led him back to his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

_  
I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

Now she gave him her heart. Gabriella told Troy that she was in love with him and wanted to be with him, that they belonged together because no one else could know the other like they did, that she knew it may come to nothing but she had to tell him the truth.

_  
Baby let me love you, let me want you_

Troy was silent for a second then moved towards her. He gently raised a hand and pushed away a lock of hair that had fallen on her face. He held her gaze and whispered that he felt the same way, and then he lowered his head and slowly kissed her.

_  
You just see right through me_

It was a perfect kiss, sweet and full of every emotion. Gabriella had closed her eyes and just felt the way that his mouth moved perfectly with hers. One of his hands was still resting on the side of her face, her wrapped the other one around her waist and drew her closer to him.

_  
But if you only knew me_

Their kisses got more heated and Gabriella grabbed frantically at his chest, feeling the muscles. They backed up towards the bed, their breathe heavy as they tried to get air but not wanting to break the contact between their mouths. Gabriella fell onto the bed and Troy lowered his body onto hers.

_  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible  
_

Gabriella's head jerked up and she realised that she was still sitting on the window seat. As she watched Sharpay walked over to Troy and they kissed just as passionately as Gabriella's imaginary kisses. Because that was the girl he wanted now, and the only one he ever would.

_She can't see the way your eyes, they light up when you smile_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: That's right, Gabriella imagined it all. No perfect moment for her. He loves Sharpay and to him Gabriella is just (as you may have picked up on) invisible. Please review. xoxo**


	3. Rolling in the Deep

**A/N: hey So this is set at the end of HSM 2.**

* * *

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.  
_

Troy Bolton was pacing, but not with frustration, as he had so much lately. No this time he was sure he had made the right decision, it was a good feeling, one he hadn't felt in a while. He could feel it inside him, still building even now. Sharpay had had him alright, wrapped around her manicured finger. It was embarrassing looking back, the way he had gone along with her. Now though, now he was himself again, and while Troy knew revenge was wrong, he couldn't help smile a bit when he thought of her face when he had announced he was quitting the Star Dazzle award.

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.  
There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
_

He had taken himself away from her, he had taken the performance from her, and he had taken her brother. Well maybe that wasn't quite his doing, but he knew that that would sting Sharpay, even if she wouldn't admit it, she needed Ryan. Why does she think that she is the only one capable of scheming? The Wildcats have got a plan and it could break Sharpay Evans.

_The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all._

Sharpay didn't understand it, she had given Troy everything, literally. She had practically handed college to him. Not to mention a high paying job, access to high society and she had guaranteed his winning of the Star Dazzle award. Doesn't he realise that he could have had a perfect life? All he had to do was say yes. And now she had to sit here in her dressing room, all alone, surrounded by reminders of the show she should have performed with him. And she knew that further humiliation awaited her onstage...

_Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it  
To the beat_

And Troy didn't seem to realise that he had her too, Sharpay Evans, why didn't he want that? Sharpay tried to stop herself from crying. Was she so unlovable? She had never made herself so open to anyone else, so vulnerable, she had thought that he was worth it. She had thrown herself in front of him, to do with what he wished. And he had for a while, used her. But now, she was rejected and unwanted. Why should she even try?

_(You're gonna wish you, never had met me, _

_Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep._

_You're gonna wish you, never had met me, _

_Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep.)_

Gabriella tore the paper star in two. She hated it, she hated being back here, the place where she had lost so much. She was sick of being nice, what had it done? Only made her lose her boyfriend, her boyfriend who had left her without a thought when a tall blonde beckoned. And now, there was a plan to get him back for her, everyone else wanted it. But Gabriella wasn't sure she did. He was the one who had gone along with Sharpay, he was weak enough to be over powered. Maybe she should just focus on hurting him, the way he seemed to do to her time and time again.

_Baby I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn.  
Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared.  
_

Ryan was over it, his family, theatre, money, everything. Especially his sister. How she could do this to him, after all they'd been through. He knew his sister had a hard shell, but he had thought that he was the only one allowed to break it. But obviously he was wrong, she had tossed him away without a second thought. She didn't even seem aware of what that would do to him. He had never been alone in his life. But, Ryan reminded himself, he wasn't alone, he had found new friends, something his sister had never managed. As Ryan instructed the Wildcats of his plan he imagined his sister crawling back to him, begging forgiveness.

_The scars of your love, remind you of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all_

Troy looked at the necklace in his hand. He still found it hard to believe she had given it back. Didn't she feel what he felt? How much they belonged together? If she did then why did Gabriella seem to find it so easy to give up on them. She had done the same thing previously. The moment there was a problem, she lost faith in him and ran away. But, Troy knew, he had never been unfaithful, through everything he had never wanted to lose her. Didn't she see what they had?

_Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it  
To the beat  
_

Troy had heard mention, back when Gabriella first came to East High, that she was trying to boast her social standing by being with him, he couldn't believe that, he hadn't at the time. But if she loved him, why was this so hard? Couples shouldn't just give up. How could she do this to him again, he never knew where they stood. Troy was ready to go on stage now, fulfil the plan set for him, he didn't know if it would help. She might just break up with him again later.

_(You're gonna wish you, never had met me, _

_Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep._

_You're gonna wish you, never had met me, _

_Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep.)_

Sharpay looked up, wiping her eyes, she could hear music, she knew what was happening. It was going on without her, despite the fact that she created it. That she made everything possible. How is it that nobody saw her? Nothing would ever happen if it weren't for her. But fine, if everyone wanted to play happy families again then she could deal with that. She could smile and be everyone's best friend for a while, but Sharpay knew, sooner or later, someone would need her, and she would begin all over again.

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
But you played it  
With a beating  
_

Ryan clapped loudly as Gabriella appeared. He thought spitefully of Sharpay, it served her right, he knew that. He knew his sister loved winning, he knew she had a crush on Troy, but he had never known that she would give up what they had for all that. The Evans' twins were legend, at East High, at Lava Springs, and he had thought that one day, the whole world would know their names. He had imagined them together, being superstars; they worked perfectly together after all. But apparently Sharpay had had no such dream.

_Throw your soul through every open door_

Sharpay awaited her opportunity, as she always did. She was never one to let chances go by...

_Count your blessings to find what you look for  
_

Troy knew he had to build up all of his relationships from the ground...

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

Ryan looked around at all the friends he had gained out of this mess...

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow  
_

Gabriella knew she had won the boy now, but he would have to work for her...

_(You're gonna wish you, never had met me, _

_Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep._

_You're gonna wish you, never had met me, _

_Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep.)_

The Wildcats sung together, able to keep the show going when their minds were everywhere else. They danced, giving the audience, and their friends, exactly what they want. Because that's what everyone wanted really, for things to be simple and happy. For them all to grow from experiences and be better people for it, but does that really work?

_We could have had it all,  
We could have had it all,_

_It all, it all, it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it to the beat_

They finished, looking out on the audience. And they won. They won the award despite everything. What did that mean? That they should pretend this summer never happened? That everything would go back to how it was? Could they forgive each other? They were all very different, but all had a sense of pride that had been brutally stepped on. But in this game none of them wanted to admit defeat, so they had no choice but to keep on playing.

_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart inside your hand_

When the applause dies down they looked at each other.

Troy saw Gabriella, who had left him, Sharpay, who had blackmailed him, Ryan, who had taken his friends.

Gabriella saw Sharpay, who had stolen her boyfriend, Ryan, who had stood by her, Troy, who had broken her heart.

Sharpay saw Ryan, who had betrayed her, Troy, who had used her, Gabriella who had beaten her.

Ryan saw Troy, who had replaced him, Gabriella, who had believed in him, Sharpay, who had abandoned him.

Together they raised their arms and bowed once more for the crowd.

_But you played it,  
You played it,  
You played it  
You played it to the beat_

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? It was a bit odd wasn't it, different for me. I don't know where it came from. Anyway just to make sure everyone knows the song is Adele's 'Rolling in the Deep'**


	4. Barefoot Cinderella

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"You should be, how can you not be Gab?"

"I like the songs, I'm not going to pretend I don't."

"It's Hannah Montana, it's meant to be for like eight year old girls. You're seventeen!"

"Troy, get over it. They're sweet songs, I like dancing around to them."

"Well I'm embarrassed for you."

"Whatever" Gabriella sighed, they had had this argument many times, ever since he'd stolen her iPod. She didn't really care what anyone thought about her taste in music but she wished Troy would move on from it.

At the moment he was driving her home, a sappy song had started playing on the radio leading to a discussion on the best love songs, which had then lead to this. She hadn't meant that Hannah Montana love songs were great masterpieces or anything, just kind of cute and typical of teenage girls. But Troy hadn't liked her comparing their relationship to those songs.

"What are you doing tonight?" Troy asked, obviously sick of the silence.

"My mum's away, some work thing."

"So it's party time?" He looked over at her, trying to make her laugh, and Gabriella let herself smile a little.

"Hardly, I'll probably just do some homework, go to bed early. It's a school night, otherwise you could come over." She had forgiven him already, she wasn't going to stay mad over such a stupid fight.

"But when you go to bed early you'll dream about your amazing boyfriend." Troy stopped outside Gabriella's house and gave her a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Well of course, I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella leant over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her bag and jumping out of the truck.

"Yeah, tomorrow" Troy said softly, waving before he drove away.

Later that night Gabriella was living up to her word. She was wearing baggy pyjama pants that had splashes of different colours all over them and a hot pink singlet top. This top had been the reason she had just painted her toenails the same colour, and it had put off studying. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. She sat in the middle of her bed surrounded by different school books, with her laptop on her lap. Gabriella grabbed a textbook and started flipping through it, looking for a quote for her essay when she heard music starting somewhere, music she recognised.

_OHHH... YEAH,  
Yeah,  
Yeah...  
Yeahhh..._

It was coming from her balcony so Gabriella put her laptop to one side and walked over. She pushed the curtains back and opened the door to find Troy. He was holding his iPhone up, which obviously had the volume on as loud as possible, and smiling at her.

_Every morning  
I wake up to find  
I always dream the same.  
Every night I come to my window  
when you call my name.  
But the way the words  
You say just fall like rain,  
til' I'm drowning in the sound of your invitation_

He placed his iPhone on the balcony and made an exaggerated bow to Gabriella, who laughed and curtsied back. Troy motioned for her to come forward and join him.

_When you ask 'do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?_  
_Don't need no slippers or a party dress,_  
_The way you're lookin' right_  
_now is what I like the best'_

Troy had now broken out in dance, looking absolutely ridiculous. He made all the stupid moves he could think of and grabbed the still laughing Gabriella to spin her around quickly.

_And then you...  
Say 'do you wanna take a chance  
and stay with me forever?  
No one will ever be more beautiful  
My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella.'  
Yeah, ohh..._

Gabriella shrieked and clung on to Troy. He picked her up and spun around in the air.

_A dream world is always perfect  
but that's not my real life.  
Wish you did but you don't know  
the me I am inside.  
I pray that you'll come lookin' and I won't hide  
I'll be smiling when you find me  
coz I've been waiting_

As Troy lowered Gabriella she wrapped her legs around his waist, and put her hands behind his neck to bring his lips to hers.

_For you to ask 'do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
The way you're lookin' right  
Now is what I like the best'_

Troy broke away and let go off her legs so Gabriella fell softly to her feet. He grabbed her hands and began to pull her through an exaggerated waltz around the balcony.

_And then you...  
Say 'do you wanna take a chance  
and stay with me forever?  
No one will ever be more beautiful  
My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella.'_

Then Troy suddenly stopped dancing and pushed Gabriella to one side of the balcony, she watched curiously as he stood in front of her.

_When I close my eyes it starts, yeah,  
Like a movie for my heart,  
Here comes my favourite part!  
Yeaahhhh... ohhhh..._

The singing from the iPhone stopped though the music played on. Troy stepped closer to her and began singing instead.

"Do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
You're what I like the best"_  
_

Gabriella, who knew this song by heart, put her finger to Troy's lips to silence him, and sung back.

"Do you wanna take a chance?  
Stay with me forever"

Troy smiled at her, pushing her finger away to sing again.

"No one will ever be more beautiful..."

_Oohhhh.. Cinderella.._

As Hannah Montana started singing the song again, Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her with him back to the middle of the balcony.

_When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
The way you're lookin' right  
Now is what I like the best"_

Gabriella's arms snaked around Troy's shoulders and she rested her head against his chest as they swayed in slow circles.

_And then you...  
Say "do you wanna take that chance?  
Stay with me forever  
No one will ever be more beautiful my barefoot,  
My barefoot Cinderella."_

"I love you" Troy whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" Gabriella said, without looking up, "and now I absolutely love this song."

"Good, because it's on repeat." Troy laughed softly.

Gabriella smiled and nestled her head more securely under his chin.


End file.
